Not useless
by x-NiTroX-x
Summary: Hiccup is far from being useless. He's actually the strongest one on the island, but can he take all the ridicule and not explode? If so, who can calm him down?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright ladies and gentle men. I here and going to try to start this story on a good note. No promises seeing as how I suck. **

_Astrid's P.O.V _

Stupid Hiccup! He always has to get in the way! Why can't he just stay inside and stay away. He's so useless. He always has to mess things up. Like today, it's his 13th birthday and everything is going well. Theirs no dragon raids, no storms, even Snotlout isn't bullying him. Can't he just be a normal viking and not mess up? No. He has to burn down the forge. To make things worse, we were just attacked by another village 3 days ago, so were already low on weapons.

"Go! I don't care were, just leave for a bit. You've caused enough destruction" yelled chief Stoick.

I watched Hiccup sprint to the forest with tears streaming down his cheek.

"Hiccup the useless strikes again. That idiot can't do anything right" Snotlout exclaimed while laughing.

I abruptly got up and punched him in the gut. I don't know why I always stick up for Hiccup, but any time someone is making fun of him or harassing him, I always go to his aid.

"What? Does someone have a crush on useless?"

I kicked him in the face twice for good measure and stormed off. I need to clear my head, and what better way to clear my head then a little axe training.

Thunk! That throw went a bit deeper, but it's not good enough. I pulled my axe out of the tree and hefted it at another. As I went over to inspect my throw I heard crying. I grabbed my axe and started to make my way towards the crying. Usually if I heard someone crying I would walk away, but I had a feeling who this was so I pushed on. As I got closer my suspicions of who was crying were confirmed. It was Hiccup.

"Hiccup, are you okay?"

Startled, he snapped his head up and hit it off a tree.

"Ow. What do you want Astrid? Are you here to make fun of me too?"

"No. I'm here to make sure your okay. I know this is a very emotional day for you. I mean it is your birthday and it's also the day your mom died."

"Well, thanks I guess. Your right though, this is a hard day for me. I mean dad still blames me sometimes for mom's death."

"Hiccup you can't be held responsible for that. Your mom passed away while giving birth. You had no control over that."

"I know that, and dad knows that. It's just sometimes he gets angry and uses it as an excuse to get rid of me"

"Thats not fair to you, and thats not fair to him either" Astrid said sounding a little sympathetic.

"Yeah well were vikings, it's not about fairness or feelings. It's just kill or be killed" Hiccup responded sounding a little depressed.

"True. Well I should be getting home. It's almost dark out and it looks as if a storm is coming" Astrid said while Hiccup started getting up and dusting himself off.

I hefted my axe on my should and turned to look at Hiccup's retreating form. He got about 20 feet away from me when I heard the crackled off lightning. If i didn't get home soon I would get in trouble. As I started following Hiccup back to the village I could hear thunder, and it sounded like it the storm was getting closer. I stopped to look at the sky and see how close the storm was. As I looked up I saw one huge bolt of lightning come streaking down towards Hiccup. Before I could even scream his name to warn him, he had been struck and now was lying in a crater 5 feet in the ground.

I ran as fast and as hard as I could to the village. I had to get someone to help Hiccup. As soon as I broke through the forest I saw the chief and Gobber running towards me. Before I can even think of what to say about Hiccup they're in front of me.

"Have you seen Hiccup?" the chief asked in an alarming tone.

"I...we...yes, we were in the forest talking and then-"

"Oh no. Gobber go get the healer. Astrid take me to him."

As I lead Stoick to were Hiccup was I couldn't help think that he knew that Hiccup had been struck by lightning. How could he though? He wasn't out here when it happen, unless he was expecting it to happen. Why would he expect that though, thats insane.

I showed Stoick were Hiccup was. He picked up his unconscious body and began carrying him back to the village. When we got to the village the healer immediately grabbed Hiccup and took him to get looked at, and Stoick called an emergency meeting in the great hall. I had to know what was going on. I couldn't just sit their, so I decided to go to the great hall and see if \i could hear anything from outside. Luckily, I could hear what they were saying perfectly.

"After today's events, we have to make sure the children don't anger Hiccup" Gobber said while stealing glances at the chief. The great Stoick the Vast, petrified and barely able to speak.

"Why not? Were vikings, we aren't scared of anything! Especially a little twit like Hiccup the Useless" shouted the Jorgenson family.

"Yeah, whats that little fish bone going to do? He's so weak and scrawny I could knock him over with one hand" shouted the Thorston family in agreement with the Jorgensons.

"DID YOU NOT JUST SEE WHAT HAPPENED OUT THIER! WE ALL KNOW OF MY WIFES BLOOD LINE! ALL MALES GET BLESSED WITH POWERS FROM LOKI HIMSELF! That is, if he survives past is thirteenth birthday" Stoick said, finally snapped out of his confused, and scared state of mind.

"You would all be wise to listen to Stoick's words. It would be unwise to anger him. Hiccup's got a strong spirit, but he can only take so much ridicule. It would be wise not to be around when he finally snaps. All you can choose to tell your kids to be respectful or not, it is not I who he will seek revenge on. This will be the final time the issue is discussed, unless I see fit to discuss it again." the elder said.

With everyone out of the great hall, aside from the elder, Gobber, and Stoick. Stoick turned to the elder and said

"Is he really going to be able to wield the power of Loki? If so, is he going to really seek revenge for all the kids taunts and abuse?

"I think after seeing what happen today that it is clear that Hiccup will be able to do things we can not. As for him seeking revenge, there is only one person that will be able to pull Hiccup from such a rage if it gets to that point, Astrid Hofferson." replied the elder.

I was so confused about what was said about Hiccup. The only thing that pulled me from my confusing was hearing my name. What did the elder mean I would be the only one able to stop Hiccup from such a rage? Why was Stoick so scared of HIccup going over the edge? I mean, the Jorgensons and Thorstons are right, how could a fish bone be so dangerous? I don't understand, but not hearing my family and the Ingerman family I'm guessing that they are listening to Stoick about teasing Hiccup. Honestly that wouldn't really be that much of a problem seeing as how Fishlegs is very polite and never had a problem with Hiccup, and I've always kind of had a little crush on Hiccup so I don't even tease him like the twins or Snotlout. I mean sure he messes up a lot, and isn't your traditional viking, but something about him has always drawn me to him. No one else really has that effect on me. It's like one day I hate him and the next I'm completely infatuated with him. It's so confusing. When ever I do tease him I'm just playing with him, and I make it obvious I am playing with him. At least I hope it's obvious, I don't want him to hate me. Especially seeing as how he's the only one I could tolerate being married to. Not that I secretly fantasize about being married to him, no that's ridiculous.


	2. Chapter 2

**First i would like to apologize to all who actually like this story, but I got caught up in family drama and really haven't had much of a drive to do anything. Also I'm writing this for me, not you, me. If you like it and want more message me, other than that bug off. I forgot to do this last time so I'll do it now. I own nothing! I don't even care for the rights to the story, it sucks anyways. That's the only time I will say it. **

It's been 2 weeks since that day in the forest, and it's clear that the village isn't listening to what chief Stoick said in the great hall. The only families that actually listened to what the chief had to say was the Ingermans, and my family. Our parents didn't really have to say much to us about not teasing Hiccup because Fishlegs was never very popular in the village, and I had a crush on Hiccup. Even with Stoick's warning though, regardless if the parents told their children, the kids in our group were never going to stop teasing Hiccup for being _useless._

In the last 2 weeks the only times HIccup has been seen is running to the forest with tears streaking down his face. Most of the village actually seemded happy that he was never around. The only people who didn't like Hiccup always being gone was his father, Gobber, and I. Even though Hiccup was always messing up and wasn't very viking like, his father still loved him. Gobber's life became harder with Hiccup not being around. He no longer had a apprentice to pawn off all his work, and he had always liked having Hiccup as company. With Hiccup being gone, Snotlout's attempts at getting me to like him increased. That's not the only reason I missed Hiccup. I missed his sarcasm, and his wit. I missed his accidents, and his jokes. I just missed all of him. i would never let anyone know that, but with Hiccup not around my life has become kind of depressing.

All I do know is train. It's all I can do to get away from Snotlout, and get my mind of Hiccup. I just don't know why Hiccup won't talk to me anymore. I mean, I never let on how happy he makes me when we talk, but that didn't mean he had to stop talking to me. In all fairness though, he doesn't talk to anyone anymore, not even Gobber. He has good reason to do so, but I just wish he would talk to me. Ugh, I need to train, and get Hiccup off my mind. I grab my axe and head out of my house. I start make my way straight for the forest, and right before I get their I hear someone calling my name. I look around to see Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs run towards me.

"Hey Astrid, were you going?" asks Snotlout.

"I was going to train, but then I was interrupted by you guys" I replied clearly annoyed.

"Why go into the forest when you could be with me. I mean look at me, I'm gorgeous" Snotlout said while flexing his muscles.

"Your part of the reason why I want to go to the forest. I don't want anything to do with you, your ugly, gross, and a bully" I snarled.

"Part of the reason, what else is there? Wait, you called Snotlout a bully. The only person he bullies is Hiccup. Oh please don't tell me you like Hiccup!" Ruffnut questioned.

"Why would she like a twig like him? He's useless, besides I'm right here and I'm clearly better than that sorry excuse of a viking." Snotlout exclaimed.

"Oh please Snotlout. Can you not take a hint? Astrid doesn't like you! Also, that's the chief's son your talking about. You better watch it because even the chief is scared of Hiccup" Ruffnut said.

"Yeah that's because the chiefs an idiot. He still wants Hiccup to be next chief. As for you Astrid, I kn ow you'll come to your senses eventually. Tuff, Legs lets go" Snotlout ordered.

I watched the three leave, and turned to go back into the forest when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You never answered my question" Ruffnut asked.

"What question?" I asked confused.

"If you like Hiccup or not? Ruffnut asked getting more intrigued.

"That's none of your business!" I yelled.

"Calm down, I won't tell anyone. If you see Hiccup in their, tell him I say hey" Ruffnut said while grinning.

"I don't! Ugh! I'm done, I'm going to go train now." I said and started walking into the forest.

"Alright, have fun training with Hiccup!" Ruffnut yelled while trying not to laugh.

I turned to throw my axe at her, but she was already running to go find her brother. How much worse could it get, I can't stop thinking about Hiccup, and now Ruffnut knows I have a crush on him. This day can't get worse, unless Hiccup knew I liked him. Speaking of Hiccup maybe I will try and find him. Not to train as Ruff put it, but to actually talk to him and see how he's doing.

_3 hours later_

After hours of searching, nothing. I can't find him anywhere. He's got to be in here though. He's never in the village anymore unless he's getting food in the great hall. How could I be so stupid! It's nearly dark out, of course that's where he'll be. I can't believe I didn't think about that.

I started to make my way to the village and thought about what I was going to do when I found him. I couldn't just ask him how his day was without him getting curious as to why I'm talking to him. Maybe I could ask him were he's always hiding if I ever wanted to find him. Which probably would end up happening. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that I was already at the front of the great hall. I pushed open the door and walking in looking for Hiccup. I couldn't find him though, but there was one thing that caught my eye. The chief was sitting in his chair and seemed to be upset, so I made my way to Ruff to see of she knew what was wrong.

"Hey Ruff what's wrong with the chief?" I whispered.

"He found a note from Hiccup saying he was leaving for a a couple weeks" Ruff whispered back.

"What? Did he say where he was going?"

"Nope. All it said was he would be gone for a bit and would return a better son"

"I can't believe he just left. I mean most of the village hates him, but I still didn't think he would actually leave"

"Why does it matter? Most of the village was planning to throw a party until they saw how Stoick looked after reading it"

After that I stopped listening. No wonder he left. All people do is treat him like crap. I had to find him. I had to make sure he didn't do anything to get himself hurt, or worse, killed. I don't know how I would live without him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Surprised to see me so soon? Well thanks to my 17th reviewer I have decided to update today! Also, there is a chance that I will be updating twice today, but that all depends on the reviews I get. I mean what's the point of updating if no one cares? I can just keep it to myself and read it. So if you want an update review, favorite, follow, I don't care. Just do something if you want an update today**,** because I got all day.**

Hiccup lied. He told Stoick that he would be gone for a couple weeks. It's been three weeks since anyone has seen him, and I gave up trying to find him after the first week when the storms started to get bad. Ever since those storms started the chief hasn't been the same. He's always quiet, and has a scared look in his eye when ever thunder can be heard. Kind of think about it, the whole village has been weird. Instead of everyone rejoicing that Hiccup is gone, their all quiet and seem almost depressed. It's as if their lives are boring with out him, and their just realizing how important Hiccup is to the village. The weirdest thing though was the other day when Gobber came running into the hall with the elder behind him. Everyone was ordered out of the hall by the chief, and expecting it to have something to do with Hiccup, I hid so I could hear what they were talking about.

"Okay, elder you tell me this time since Gobber is going crazy" said Stoick.

"Stoick, I think we both know the cause of the storms. It can only mean one thing, he's getting stronger" elder Gothi replied.

Him? Him who? Who could be able to to make a storm this bad. It's been here for nearly 3 weeks. There's know way anyone could do this. Wait, didn't the elder say something about the power of Loki last meeting. But who has that power? I can't remember.

"Yes, he is. I fear that soon he will be able to destroy the village in the snap of a finger" Stoick responded a sounding concerned.

"I don't think you realize the extent to his power. If had wanted to destroy the village already he would have. There's only one reason he hasn't yet"

"What do mean one reason? Theirs got to be more than just one reason holding him back. What is that one reason of yours anyway?" Stoick questioned.

"The Hofferson girl. He cares to much about her to let the village get him down. When ever he's frustrated or upset, all it takes is one look at her, and he's the happiest person in the world"

The Hofferson girl? That's me. Why does this guy have such a thing for me, I mean I'm a good fighter, and I've been told I'm good looking, but I didn't think I had that effect on someone.

"Were screwed then. I've seen the way Astrid looks at Hiccup, there's not a chance in the world that girl would even give the time of day to Hiccup" Gobber scoffed.

Hiccup? Hiccup! He's the one causing these storms? Wait, am I really that mean to Hiccup? That's terrible. I didn't know he liked me that much. I knew he had a crush on me, but not to the extent were looking at me makes him happy.

"I know. We can only hope that Hiccup is able to withstand what the village puts him through. If he can't, at least I'll be safe. I've never been mean to the boy" Gothi stated.

"Our best hope is that Astrid is ready when Hiccup needs her most" Stoick said.

What does me being ready have anything to do with it? Not that anyone will ever know, but I actually like Hiccup. I would never turn him away when he needs me. I will always be their for him whether he likes it or not. That being said, when I find him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind for leaving for three weeks, and not telling me where I could find him. I'll make him tell me where he hides, and make him admit his feelings for me. Depending on what he says, it could be a very eventful day.

I smiled to myself. I might even tell him how I feel about him if he is honest with me. I'd have to get him to swear not to tell anyone about how I feel about him.

I started walking to my house when I felt something unusual. Their was this wet feel in my lower region. I ran home praying to all the gods that it wasn't what I think it was. I arrived home and headed straight for my room. I ignored my mother's calls asking what was going on, and immediately put a hand down my skirt. I was soaked! I had never been so excited about Hiccup before. I've done this a couple times to the thought of Hiccup impaling me, but never to the thought of talking, and telling Hiccup how I feel about him. I've never been so wet before though, and especially not in public. That's what worried me the most. What if someone saw? Even worse what if they found out who I was thinking about and told Hiccup himself! That would ruin my life. My reputation would be ruined, and HIccup would probably think I was some perverted creep. I couldn't let that happen. I made sure my door was closed and that no one was intending on coming to see me. Once I was sure I wasn't going to be interrupted.

I slipped a finger down and my skirt and set to work on myself. All the while think about Hiccup and how big he was. I hope he wasn't small, or to big. I don't want him to hurt me, but I wanted him to be big enough to be about to reach spots my fingers can't. With the thought of Hiccup pumping into me and reaching spots I never could I came. It was the most intense one yet. Once I could open my eyes again and that tingly feel dulled, I looked down and saw my fur blanket. It was drenched. I would have to do laundry tomorrow because of Hiccup and my over active imagination. Stupid Hiccup, and imagination. I swear that my imagination will get me in trouble later on in life. Especially if I end up marrying Hiccup. I don't know what we would do beside have sex all the time. Regardless if Hiccup wanted to or not, I need satisfying, Although, I don't think Hiccup would mind satisfying me. Maybe he can help me after I find out how much he likes me, and he finds out how much I like him.

**Alright, this is rated M, and I do plan on having multiple sex scenes so I need to start working on my skills at writing about it. I don't think it was to bad, but it was blunt and to the point. Maybe I need to elaborate on it a bit, but i won't know unless you review and tell me to. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alight I have once again forgotten to say that my fanfiction username is also my ps3 username, so if you want to talk about my story, play with me, or anything really. Just give me an friend request and we can play or what ever.**

This is the worst day ever! First my mom barges into my room in the morning and sees the massive wet stain on my blankets. Then she starts questioning who the guy is and I have to tell her that no one came over last night. It was just me. Then she starts asking who I was fantasizing about. It just so happens that at the least convenient time Ruff stops by and hears what were talking about. She immediately screams and tells my mom I like Hiccup. The worst part is that she winks and says goo choice, I heard he's grow in some very important places. This causes me to blush like crazy and get super angry that she would say that. What does she do? She just laughs at how flushed I look, and she just walks away without even letting me explain that Ruff is an idiot. Stupid Ruff, and stupid Hiccup for having this effect on me where it gets to the point where I'm hoping my mom isn't lying.

After that whole affair with my mom and Ruff, Snotlout comes by and starts hitting on me. As if the day couldn't get any worse.

"Hey baby. You want to go to the beach and maybe do a little kissing" Snotlout says while trying to look good, but failing miserably because I end up throwing up.

"Wow Snotlout, that's the worst reaction out of Astrid you've ever gotten. Why can't you see that she's not into you? She likes someone else" Ruff taunts

"There's no way anyone could be better looking than me, so who could she possibly like?" Snotlout asked.

"She likes Hi-"

I yanked Ruff's hair and kicked her in the shin. Stupid Ruff, can't keep a secret.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ruff questioned while glaring at me.

"That was for you almost opening your big mouth" I stated rather annoyed.

"Oh right sorry"

"Yeah just keep your mouth shut about what you know, and what you heard today from my mom. Now take Snotlout somewhere, I'm going into the forest. I need to be alone right now." I said.

With that I turned and started walking into the forest. I had no clue where I wanted to go, but I knew I wanted to be alone. I also wanted to talk to Hiccup, so I decided to have both. I would search by myself for Hiccup. If I didn't, well I'd still be alone. If I found him we would talk. At least I hoped he would talk to me, because we needed to discuss some pretty big things. I don't know if I'd be ready to tell him about last night though, but then again I've always been the girl to get things over with.

With all my thoughts, I quickly lost track of where I was. I had no clue where I was anymore. I didn't even know were the village was. The only thing I knew was their was a cove in front of me. I don't remember going threw a cove, so the village must be in a different direction. I crossed that direction off my list and turned around trying to look for the village, but for some reason it felt as if I was supposed to go into that cove. I ignored that feeling and start walking again, if I didn't find my way out of the forest before night fall things were going to get very bad.

I wondered around for what seemed like hours, but I knew it could have only been forty-five minutes to an hour. It seemed that every time I tried to focus Hiccup would invade my thoughts. I couldn't think about what direction I was heading in for more than a couple minutes. My mind always came back to the same question. How does Hiccup feel about me? I knew he had a crush on me, and from what Gobber said he must like me a lot. That's from others perspective though. I wanted to know what he thought of me. There was know way of knowing if Gobber was telling the truth or not considering I haven't seen Hiccup in nearly a month. His feelings could have changed. Oh god, What if he doesn't even have a crush on me anymore? What would I do? My mom already knows the extent to how much I like Hiccup. She found my fur blanket, so theirs no way to tell her that I don't like him.

What if I find him and he thinks I'm pathetic? How would I face him after that? I don't know if I would be able to stand being in the village anymore if that happened. I'd probably go hide in the forest or live on a different island for the rest of my life.

"Damn it, you need to focus on finding a way out of here, and not think about what Hiccup thinks about you" I scolded myself.

I stopped to take a look at my surroundings to see if anything was familiar or not. To my surprise, the only thing I found that looked familiar was that cove early today. That means I have been walking in circles for the whole time! Damn it! It's starting to get dark and I still have no clue where the village is. Well I might as well search for shelter. Maybe the cove has something I can stay in over night.

I started searching for a way into the cove, and just when I was about to give up on the whole shelter in the cove idea I found an entrance. I walked in to the entrance tunnel and was immediately hit with a burst of heat. That means' it was either a dragon, or someone was having a fire. Deciding that this was my best chance for a shelter I pushed through the narrow tunnel into the cove. What I saw surprised me even more than a dragon would have. Hiccup.

"HICCUP! YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO!"

"Astrid, wh-" was all he could get out before I tackled him to the ground, and effectively pinning him down.


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't say I'm not disappointed and the turn out rate for chapter 5. I mean come on, 1 review? That's it, not even a favorite or follow? It must have been worse than I thought. I thought it was pretty good, and even had a good cliff hanger at the end. Guess not though. Well I'm back and I'm only updating it because of that one reviewer. This ones for you, because you are the only one who seems to like this story besides me.**

I did it! I actually found him! There's no way I'm letting him get away from me now.

"Start explaining Hiccup!" I screamed while still pinning him down

"What are you talking about, and why are you pinning me to the ground?"

He did have a far point. I never did tell him what to explain, and he doesn't even know how much I've missed him.

I very reluctantly released his arms, but there was no way I was getting off of him just so he could run. Instead of getting up I just straddled his waist. This caused Hiccup to blush and absurd amount.

"Start explaining why you left?" I asked

I hoped he couldn't see that the real question I wanted to ask was why he left without me.

"Um...do you think you could...maybe get off me." Hiccup stuttered. "It's not like I'm going to run away or anything. I mean your Astrid Hofferson."

"Not until you answer my question" I said sternly "besides, maybe I like being on top of you"

That was probably the wrong thing to say at this point. Right after the words left my mouth, Hiccup blushed and I felt something poking me in my lower region. Me being curious as to what it was, I immediately stuck my hand down their to find out. The only thing that gave me indication as to what I was holding in my hand was Hiccups gasp.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry Hiccup. I didn't know that that was you"

"It's okay, you didn't know, or mean it. Maybe now you'll get off me?" He questioned.

"No! I told you to answer my question, and your going to answer my question before I go anywhere. Besides didn't I already tell you that I might like being on top of you." I quipped.

There it was again. Something poking me in my lower regions. It seemed bigger this time though. I don't know how it could be bigger. When I had grasped it, unknown to what it was, it seemed about 7 inches long. It was rather thick too, I didn't even fit my hand around it.

"I left to do some training and become stronger" he said vaguely.

"Alright" that wasn't what I was after, so I let it slide for now. "When were you planning on coming back?"

"I don't know. It wasn't anytime soon though. Maybe two, three months."

"Oh" it felt as if my heart was being broken into a million pieces. He was planning on just leaving me for possibly three months? Guess what Hiccup, not happening.

It seemed as if Hiccup could read my mind because what he said next made me extremely happy.

"You could come. I mean, only if you want to that is."

"First answer me this, how do you feel about me Hiccup?"

He looked surprised I asked him that, but after the initial shock of my question he got back his composure. He wasn't talking though. He just sat their looking at me. I couldn't help but think that he was just trying to find away to say that he doesn't like me. Tears started to form in my eyes and I looked away. I couldn't let him see me like this. I made a move to start getting up when Hiccup pulled me back down.

"Astrid, I've liked you since I was eight. Your beautiful, smart, resilient, and everything you do, you do with a certain grace that no one else can. I know that you don't feel the same, but I love you Astrid."

I was shocked. I had never been told by anyone that they loved me. Now here I was straddling the guy I've had a crush on for a long time, and he just tells me that he loves me. I couldn't think at all. The saw three words kept ringing in my mind. I love you.

Without realizing what I was doing, I leaned in and kissed Hiccup. It must have been even a bigger surprise to him, because almost immediately he had opened his mouth and gasped.

After we kissed, I sat back again, trying to make an attempt to continue this conversation.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked.

"What do mean? What part?"

"The part where you said you love me. Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do Astrid. Your the only girl I ever look at."

"Then why did you leave me? Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" I asked while on the verge of tears.

"I didn't think you would care if I left" he said simply.

"Well I do care. I care enough to still be sitting on top of you while your pressing against me. I cared enough to actually search the forest for you after you left. I cared so much that even after not finding you after looking an entire day, I came out the next day and did it again."

"Sorry I left Astrid, but I needed to be away from the village for a bit."

"That's okay Hiccup. Just promise me that you'll tell me where I can find you next time. I don't want to not see you for three weeks again. It makes me happy when I see you, and we talk."

"It does?" Hiccup asked dumbfounded.

"If it isn't clear already, I like you too. I have for a while too. I don't like seeing you upset or frustrated and I know I make you happy when we talk to."

"You...you like me? This has got to be a dream. There is no way that Astrid likes me, and would still be sitting on my lap."

"It's not a dream, and speaking of that. Let's see what we can do about that. I'm getting annoyed that theirs to much clothes, especially with you pressing against me." With that I reached down and grabbed him again, earning yet another gasp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright I'm back and I have a new rule. From now on, if you want a update I will need at least 5 notifications to start working on your update. That means reviews, favorites, and or follows. It's just got to add up to 5 for you to get an update. Now to address a certain reviewer.**

**I know it seems rushed, but Astrid isn't just feeling this way all of a sudden. She's felt this way for years and she isn't about to let Hiccup get away. Also believe me, there is no way they are having sex yet, sorry to spoil it for you. Hiccup is way to shy to do that, and their 13. Also, i'm** not** expecting people to like this. I'm a terrible writer. I'm just saying if no one does then there's no reason for me to keep posting. **

"Astrid, what are you doing?"

"Isn't this what you want Hiccup? Don't all guys want this?"

"Of course I want this. Just I don't think were ready to do this" Hiccup said while trying to push me off of him.

"What am I not good enough for you or something?" I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest. I'll admit, I was kind of hurt that he wouldn't be with me.

"It's not that Astrid. Your beautiful, and I love you. I just don't think we should be doing this. Were only 13, and we just told each other how we feel. Can't we just take it slow?"

"I don't want to Hiccup. I've sat back and watched the others make fun of you, admittedly sometimes I would make fun too. I just don't want to see you hurt anymore. I want to be with you when your upset, with you when your happy, and with you when your angry. I'm sorry I always stood by, but now I want to be with you. Always."

"It's okay Astrid. I can take some ridicule, but I still don't think we should do this. Let's just start by hanging out more. You know, get to know one another."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had never been rejected before, and now when I'm throwing myself at him, nothing. I get 'let's take it slow', who does he think he is? I get what I want, I always have. Right now what I want is Hiccup, but no he's got to be all noble. I didn't know who to feel about it. The only thing I knew is I wasn't to pleased.

Without realizing, I started crying. I quickly started wiping my eyes trying to hide it from Hiccup. I didn't do a very good job of it though.

"Are you okay Astrid? I didn't mean to make you cry" Hiccup said looking guilty.

"It's not your fault Hiccup. I don't know why I tried doing that" I said shaking my head. "I guess I was just overwhelmed about finding you and hear you love me."

"It's okay Astrid. I don't mind you getting overwhelmed" he said a little slyly

"Hey you had your chance, and you blew it. I would like to take you up on your offer of hanging out and getting to know each other a little better"

"Good. I'd like to get to know you again."

"Me too. It's been to long since we just hung out. We have to make some ground rules about our little relationship here though" I stated.

"Alright, what?

"First, the I don't want the village to know just yet. Second, we have to hang out at least once a week. Third no more taking off without telling me where, and how long you'll be. Four, I get to do what ever, and when ever I want to you."

"I'm fine with all of those, except-"

"Except what? Number three is a must, so deal with it" I said cutting him off.

"No, no number three is fine. It's number four I'm worried about. I don't think I'm ready for that"

"What do you think I meant by that?" I responded coyly.

"Well considering what almost just happened, I was kind of thinking along the lines off that." He started blushing, gods he looks so cute while blushing.

"I meant kissing you, or cuddling" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me. That was a fair assessment."

"What makes you think I would want to try that again after you just rejected me?"

It was clear that he didn't have an answer to that because he just sat there mouth opening and closing as if he couldn't think of what to say. It made me think, did he really reject me, or is he seriously not ready? I hope it was the second one, although after hearing how he feels I'm sure he isn't just rejecting me.

Once again, caught up in my thoughts caused me to space out and miss some important things. Like the fact that Hiccup is no longer sitting beside me. I got up and looked around to see Hiccup had gone over to the lake in the cove. I started to make my way over their.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"What I told you I came out here for, to train and get stronger."

"But how is crouching over some water training? Don't you need, I don't know, weapons maybe?" Now I was even more confused.

"Nope. Come here and see what I'm doing" he replied completely oblivious to my confusion.

I went right beside him and saw him doing some weird hand motion. He just kept rotating his wrist in a twirling motion.

"How is that training?" Some how I got even more confused.

"Just look at the water, not my hand."

I was hesitant, but when I finally looked at the water I saw it was funneling up from the water surface. The water was following his hand gesture. He kept rotating his wrist, and the water would funnel up even higher. It was amazing.

"How are you doing that?"

"I don't know exactly, but I do know it has something to do with my mother's blood line and my thirteenth birthday" he said as if this was normal.

Then it hit me. What the elder had said about Hiccups blood line. It was true, he was able to wield the power of Loki. I needed to talk to the elder about this and see what else she knew, but when I got up I realized it was night and that I had no way of getting back to the village.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?'

"It's getting late, and I'm kind of tired, and I don't know how to get to the village so would you mind me sleeping here?" I asked hoping he wouldn't say no.

"Of course, there's some blankets over their. Go get some sleep."

"What your not coming?" Did he really forget about rule number four already?

"No, I'm going to stay up a bit longer."

"No your not. Rule number four remember? Now get your butt over their with me, were going to cuddle and your going to like it." I ordered. I could see I didn't really have to order. I could have just asked and he would have come, but I kind of like being in power and bossing him around.

We got over to the blankets and I immediately took advantage of Hiccup's unawareness by wrapping him up in the blankets with me so that I was laying with my head on his chest and my arm wrapped around his waist. I don't think he cared much about my surprise attack now that we were so close, but I could tell he was a little uncomfortable with my arm so close to his lower region.

I don't know how long we laid their until he relaxed a bit into my embrace, but I do remember Hiccup's hand drifting down to my ass before I feel asleep.

**Alright so no sex scene, sorry. In all honesty I'm not really comfortable writing that just yet, I mean I'm only 15. This is a important chapter though, Astrid setting down some ground rules in their relationship, and we get a little demonstration of Hiccups powers. Key word there, little. Astrid and Hiccup finally have a normal conversation, and Hiccup gets a little adventurous with Astrid at the end. I don't know why no one has any fics about that. I mean anal is very common is society and you would think there would be at least one fic about it, but no. So yet again, spoiler. My fic will have some anal in it for two reasons. One, it makes my fic unique. Two, call me weird all you want, but I've always liked the idea of anal. And no I am not gay, I am a straight 15 year old boy. Nothing against gays though, my brothers gay. **

**Sorry about the length of my author notes, but I said what i wanted to say. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Here is another update at your guys request. Odd though, I make a rule saying I want at least 5 notifications in order to post new chapter, and I get 17? That's a little strange considering at least 12 of them were from guests. Also that chapter must have been a lot better than what I thought it was because upon posting that chapter my views nearly doubled, and once again, 17 notifications. Last thing, thank you Caakblocker for your friend request. **

I awoke to some what of a surprise. Instead of having Hiccup beside me, he was sleeping about five feet away. Even more of a surprise was that I was completely naked.

I didn't remember taking off my clothes. The last thing I remember was Hiccup's hand on my ass. That bastard must have molested me in my sleep. Oh he's going to get it. He molests me, I'll molest him.

I started crawling over to Hiccup and right when I was about to touch him he turn his head to me.

"Morning Astrid." He looked where my hand was heading and quickly became puzzled. "What are you doing?"

Damn, can't molest him if he's awake. There's no way he's getting away with this though. If he wanted to ruin my plan of getting touched, now he's going to have to deal with me angry.

"Who do you think you are! Just cause we almost touched each other, and almost had sex doesn't mean you can undress me in my sleep!" I yelled. I was more annoyed at the fact that he would touch me while I was sleeping, but not while I'm awake.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't even try that Hiccup! You molested me in my sleep!"

"Um, actually Astrid, you did that yourself"

What? I undressed myself, but I was sleeping. How did I do that?

Hiccup clearly could see my confusing, and started explaining.

"Well I'll be honest, while you were drifting off I kind of let my hand drift down to your butt"

"Ha! So you did touch me!"

"Will you let me finish?" I nodded my head for him to continue. "Well my hand being on your butt must have done something toy our dreams because you started moaning and grabbing me. Before I knew what was happening, you were completely naked."

"Your trying to tell me that I did it to myself, because of a dream?" I asked.

"Yup. That's why I was sleeping over here."

"Oh, well that's odd." I can't believe I did that. The first time I spend the night with him, and I end up naked. Top it all off, he didn't even end up naked too. Wait, the whole reason that happened was because he put his hand on my ass. "Why exactly did you put your hand on my ass again? I thought were we just going to cuddle, no sexual stuff. What happened to that?" Hiccup clearly didn't expect that.

"Well...um... you see I, um" This is fun seeing Hiccup all flustered. "I wanted...wanted to know what, what it felt like." He finally stammered out.

"You wanted to see what it felt like? Really? You could have just asked to grab my ass. I would have let you." I said coyly, which caused Hiccup's eyes to light up. "Maybe" I added just to toy with him.

"I have a question" he stated while blushing.

"And what is that?" Was he really going to ask already? I didn't expect him to ask at all. Am I going to let him do it? I've never had a guy play with my ass before.

"Can you put your clothes back on now?" Hiccup said still blushing.

"What?" I looked down realizing I was still completely naked. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." I started crawling away when I realized he was watching me. "Turn around. You don't get to watch me" I ordered.

"But you said if I ask you'll let me."

"Did you ask?" I responded.

"Well no, but-"

"Then turn around" I ordered once again.

He made a little pouting face, but ultimately turned around. I was a little disappointed that he didn't ask to watch me. It made me feel a little self conscious about myself. Was I not worth the trouble to ask before ogling? No, Hiccup likes me. He wouldn't think that, he called me beautiful. He's probably just being noble again. Stupid Hiccup and always being noble.

After putting on all my clothes, I turned to see Hiccup still looking away.

"You can look at me now. I'm completely dressed."

He hesitantly turned around to make sure I wasn't lying. Damn, why didn't I think to do that?

"Hey Hiccup, do you know your way back to the village from here?"

"Yea, why"

"Because I just spent the whole night out here, and the village is probably going to start worrying about me if I don't show up soon."

"Oh, didn't even think about that."

"Yeah so can I get some directions, or are you lost too?" I questioned, hoping he was just being a bit slow right now.

"No, I am not lost. The village is that way" he said while pointing north.

"Thanks." I started walking towards the cave mouth when I got an idea. "Hiccup, could you walk me back to the village?" I asked while trying to look appealing. It must have worked too.

"Yeah sure."

Yes, step one of my planned worked. Now for step two.

I grabbed his hand quickly intertwined our fingers. He must not have objected to us holding hands because all he did was look at me and smile.

**Sorry about the late update guys. My family came over and I kind of got swamped by all the relatives. Also, sorry if the end seemed a bit rushed, but I'm tired and I want to sleep. I promise I'll make it up to you next time I update. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, now that I have my fifth notification, I can get you guy's and update. I think that I was right in that chapter being rushed and a little bit terrible. It took a whole day to get five notifications.**

It was going to be a good day. I found, and talked to Hiccup. We are now in a relationship, and we are holding hands right now. Could this get any better? Yes, yes it can. He is also coming back to the village with me, so I no longer have to be without him over long periods of time. Life can't possibly get better now, well unless Snotlout would stop hitting on me. Which could very well happen since me and Hiccup are dating.

Then it all came crashing down. Hiccup never said we were in a relationship. I mean sure he was okay with my rules. but he never actually said the we were in a relationship. Hiccup seemed to sense my change in mood, because he let go off my hand and stopped our walking.

"Everything okay Astrid?" Yup, he clearly sensed my change of mood.

"Yea, everything's fine. Actually no it's not. I'm just realizing that you never actually said we were in a relationship. You didn't argue with my rules, but you never said we were, well together."

"Really? That's what the sudden change of mood is about?" What did I not look serious? Of course I was serious. I wanted to hear him say it. "Astrid if it means that much to you, I would love to be in a relation ship with you Astrid."

"Who says I want to be in a relationship with you now? You can't expect me to wait for you all the time" I said jokingly.

"Well, I can respect that" he said clearly disappointed. It's clear that he didn't understand I was joking, so I slugged him.

"Ow what was that for!"

"That was for not taking a joke." I quickly kissed him on the cheek. It felt magical, but unfortunately it was only brief. "That's for everything else."

Hiccup's brain was clearly working a mile a minute. I grabbed his hand to try to pull him out of his daze, and it worked, but Hiccup quickly changed from being dazed to confused.

"Wait, does this mean that were dating?"

"Duh. I wouldn't have kissed you if we weren't dating." This made Hiccup smile, but then he got this cheeky grin on his face and I immediately knew he was going to say something stupid.

"But you try to bed, and molest people who you aren't dating?" Yup, I knew it, something stupid.

I quickly punched his arm again. "That's for being mean, and stupid." I started to lean in to kiss him again, and he was clearly waiting for it. Good, my plan worked. I pulled away and punched his arm again. "And that's for not letting me bed, and molest you." With that I turned and walk away seductively, well tried to at least. Pretty sure it worked though, because when I looked back he was staring with his mouth open. Then he started chasing after me.

"We can... we can it now if you want?" Hiccup stuttered.

That threw me off a bit. I was tempted to take him up on that off, but decided not to, and just continue playing with him.

"Remember rule number 4? When, and what ever I want, and I'm not really feeling up to it now." By this point Hiccup had caught up to me and resumed holding hands.

"Really? You throw yourself at me before, and now that I actually want to do something, it's just a flat no." Hiccup was clearly upset by this, good.

"Yup, pretty much." Man it's fun to mess with Hiccup.

"Tease" I heard Hiccup mumble.

"Excuse me? What was that?" I stopped us both and was staring right into his eyes.

"Nothing, I just thought that you were being a bit of a tease that's all" he said while trying to cower.

This was true so I couldn't really we mad at him, but I can still mess with him.

"I'm not even trying to tease." I slipped my hand down to his waist and right before I was about to go into his pants I pulled away. This clearly upset him.

"Oh come on, not fair. You can't just tease me like that." Then he got this twinkle in his eye, and knew I had over gotten myself into trouble. "Without expecting me to tease back." He puts his hands on my chest and squeezed. I squealed and tried him to do more, but he could tell I wanted more. Instead of complying though, he let go and continued walking towards the village. Effectively leaving me standing there wishing he was still here, but also angry that he just left me like that. It made me realize that I was playing with fire, and that I had just got burned.

I found that interesting. I had no clue that Hiccup could be so forward. He's always so shy and skittish. He only acted that way when I pushed him though, so maybe he's just bold when irritated? I don't know, but I do know one thing.

I'm looking forward to finding out everything about him.

That thought put a smile to my face. Now happy again, I ran to catch up with Hiccup and grabbed his hand again, continuing our walk back to the village. Best part was, we were together.

My heart throbbed at that, and I thought maybe, just maybe we could ignore rule number one so we could be together publicly. It would definitely have it's positives and negatives, but at least we would be together.

**Alright, I don't care what you think about this chapter, well actually I do, but I love how this chapter turned out. So review, favorite, follow, do what you want, but remember, if you want an update I need 5 notifications. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm truly sorry for the lack of updating, but as I said, I was busy. Now I don't remember anyone's review or anything sticking out, so I can't address anything. **

We just got out of the forest, and already Hiccup and I are separated. This is ridiculous. If everyone hates him, why was he needed at the in the great hall so bad. The only thing I can think of is a meeting, but why would it be about Hiccup? He hasn't been here for nearly a month?

I didn't have time to think more about Hiccup, because once again, Ruff has to bug me. Her and her impeccable timing.

"Hey Astrid, where were you last night?" Immediately upon hearing 'last night' the memory of me and Hiccup came back, and I had to turn away because I was blushing.

"Oh you know, wondering around and training. Nothing to interesting." I lied, and it was clear Ruff knew it as well.

"Your lying, I can tell. Did you forget that we've been friends since we were like 4? I can tell when your lying, I just want to know why your lying."

"I can't that would be breaking one of our rules" I said quickly. Only after seeing Ruff's expression did I realize what I said.

"So you were with someone, I knew it! What are you going to do if Hiccup finds out?"

"He already knows because he's the one I was with last-" damn my mouth. Can't keep anything a secret.

"Oh my gods! Are you serious! You've already spent the night with him!" Ruff screamed.

"Will you be quite!" I hissed. "Yes I spent the night with him, and no nothing happened so don't ask."

"Wait, why spend the night if you didn't do anything?" Ruff questioned.

"Ugh, let me explain." I explained to her how I went out originally in search for him, and how I got lost. How I stumble upon him and almost had sex with him. I left out the hole dream, and molesting thing because I didn't want her to judge me. I still had a reputation to uphold. "Now do understand why I spent the night with him?" Hopefully she did, because I didn't what to talk about this anymore.

"Mostly, but I have two questions, well actually three."

"Okay, shoot." I should really think before I talk. It would avoid all these awkward conversations.

"Are you and Hiccup dating now or what?"

"Yes, but we were going to keep it a secret for as long as we could. To be honest though, I'm kind of happy you know, cause now I can be with him when your around" I answered cheerfully.

"Second, you said you almost had sex, why didn't you?" I knew I should think before I talk. It's awkward conversations like this were I just want to run and hide.

"Why do you always have to ask the weird questions. If you must know though, it's cause he didn't want to. He said were only thirteen, and that we should take it slow." That still irritated me a bit, but mostly I was hurt. He just rejected me, and then had the nerve to say take it slow.

"Not what I was expecting. I thought it would have been him having performance issues." I sent her a glare, and punched her in the arm hard enough to make her fall over. No one talks about my boyfriend that way and gets away with it. "Last one. How big was he?" Ruff asked, clearly excited to know.

"Really Ruff? Why would you ask that?"

"I want to know if he's grow at all there, because he obviously hasn't grow anywhere else. Also for future reasons" Ruff mumbled the last part.

"Tell me your future reasons, and I'll tell you how big he was." I was now interested in the conversation because of Ruff's reasons.

"Okay. Mom said it will hurt a lot the first time, especially if he's big. I just want to be able to compare with Hiccups. Also, I want to see if you walk funny afterwards. Ma also said it will be hard to walk." She replied bluntly.

"Did she tell you like an average size or anything? I want to know if Hiccup's big too." If he was, I don't know if I'm happy or scared about it. He couldn't be much bigger than average so I guess I'd be happier.

"Mom said five inches long, and three wide." There goes my happiness.

Ruff seemed to notice my change from happy to absolutely terrified.

"What's that expression me? Is he smaller?"

I shook my head. "Bigger" way bigger.

"Well how big was he?"

"I don't know exactly cause he wasn't fully hard, but..." How was I going to take that?

"But what? He can't be that big." Ruff said.

"Well he felt about ten inches long, and six wide." I was visibly pale now. How would I walk after? Worse, how much pain will I be in while doing it?

"Holy crap! He's huge! Have fun taking him, you won't be able to walk for a week after he's done with you." Ruff laughed.

"It's not funny! This is a serious problem! How can I take that? Oh my gods, I just realized something."

"That you won't be walking right for a week?" Ruff joked.

"No! He wasn't even fully hard!"

Ruff broke out laughing, and all the while pointing at me. "Your going to die!" Ruff cackled.

I had had enough of this. I was a big girl, I wasn't going to stand here and think about how painful it's going to be. I am going to with stand all the pain, because I know that after that, it feels good. I just got to get through the pain first.

Once again I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone.

"Hey Astrid" Hiccup greeted.

I was so surprised that Hiccup was in front of me, I shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"Your to big!" Oh my Gods, did I really just say that? Yup, me and my fat mouth got myself into an even weirder conversation.

This seemed to take Hiccup by surprise, although who wouldn't be, because all he could manage was a quite "What?"

**There you go guys, stayed up an extra hour to type this for you. Hope you like it, I did. Next chapter will be interesting don't you think? Also next chapter is going to be very special to me because I'm going to get my 100th notification for this story. I'm currently at 98, and I need 5 if you want an update. So who's going to be my 100th notification?!**


	10. Real chapter 10

**So you guy's liked it I see. I thought it was pretty funny, and I just had to throw Astrid screaming your to big to Hiccup before I ended the chapter. Turns out, it was a pretty good cliffhanger. Now onto the matter at hand. My popularity points are going up (Lol Fishlegs), so I'm raising my 5 notification limit to 7. I believe we could achieve that easily, considering the last 3 chapter were like 22, 30, 14. I think once I get 150 notifications, I'll raise it to 10. It's at 12 right now, so probably 3 maybe 2 chapters before it's raised again.**

I just stared at him. What excuse did I have to say that? Even though it's true, you don't just go around yelling it at them. It's just not right.

"Would you care to explain what you just said." It seems as if Hiccup is still stunned by my comment, maybe I can play it off as something else.

"Yeah I'm meant you made the shaft, I mean handle to big." Damn it, I can't stop thinking about it!

"You sure? I didn't think it was to big."

"Oh your big, I mean it's big." Ugh, I can't slip up again, Hiccup's smart and will eventually catch on.

"Really? Is it to big to grasp or to long?" Oh for the love of Gods! How am I supposed to think about something else with this guy?

"I couldn't even fit my hand around you" I quickly responded, again not thinking, at all.

"Oh, so we aren't really talking about an axe handle are we?"

"No" I replied meekly.

Hiccup fell on the ground laughing. It seemed like he was laughing for hours, but was probably a couple minutes. Then suddenly he got serious, and regained his composure.

"What do mean to big?"

"Can we not talk about." I said flatly.

"Nope. You said it, now you have to explain it. Besides, if it's really an issue, it would need to be addressed sometime."

"I guess." As much as I didn't want to, his logic still made sense. "Ruff and I were talking, by the way she knows were dating, and she said it hurts the first time. Especially if the person your with is big. I asked the average, and she replied five inches long, and three inches wide. I distinctly remember being huge, so I got scared of how it will feel after it happens. Then she said I wouldn't walk right, and I remembered you weren't fully hard so I'm scared of how painful it will be to walk after." I said really fast hoping Hiccup wouldn't hear it all. Plan didn't work.

"Couple questions about that explanation." I nodded my head for him to continue. "That's average? I always thought I was small."

"Well according to Ruff's mom, yea that's the average." Maybe these questions weren't going to be that humiliating.

"That's a good ego boost." Hiccup gave that signature grin, and I lightly slapped his arm. "Why would it hurt so much?"

Never mind, I guess things can't not be weird with Hiccup. "Well if you would have touched me last night, you would now how small the space is, and for you to be so massive, it's going to kill." I probably shouldn't have said massive, it's just going to go to his head.

"Well sorry for being raised right and not touching a girl the first night we spend together. Final question, Astrid's scared of little Hiccup? That's new." Again with that grin. I'm going to have to wipe it off his face one day.

"First, there's nothing little about it Hiccup. Second, yeah I am a little scared about it. I've always been told that it was enjoyable for lovers, and now I find out that I'm going to have to go through some agonizing pain to get their isn't very exciting." I finished, hoping that this was over and I could go hide for a few weeks. With the exception of rule number three.

"Were still going to do it though right? I don't want to die a virgin." Hiccup said worriedly.

"Of course were going to do it. I just don't know when, but your going to have to go slow when we do though."

"Alright good. Well I got to go back to the hall. I only had a thirty minute break while they discussed stuff. See ya later."

I completely forgot about that! Why did they want Hiccup in the hall so bad? I hope he wasn't in trouble.

I tried thinking back to see of anything happened. I got nothing that would cause this, but I did get something peculiar. How did my mom know that Hiccup was big? I needed to know.

This conversation couldn't be any worse than the others I had today, so I headed off to my house in search for my mom. I reached my home and went in. I got pretty unlucky because this is one of the few days my dad was at home.

"Mom can we talk."

"Yea sure, what do you need."

"I mean can we talk alone." This seemed to grab my mom's attention away from her cleaning because she took one look at me and ordered my father out of the house.

"What do you need honey? You better not be pregnant." Mom said with a serious tone.

"No, I'm not. It's just you said something yesterday, and I was wondering how you knew."

"That's what I sent your father away for?"

"It's about Hiccup mom." It took her a while to remember what I was talking about, but once she got it, she gave me a knowing look.

"You want to know how I knew he was big?" I nodded. "Well a year ago Stoick approached us seeking out a marriage between you two..."

**Ha! Totally cock blocker you guys with a cliff hanger. Something as important as marriage too. I like this chapter, and I hope you do too. Although it isn't as funny, it's still good, and had a little funny things with Hiccup.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, I have a preposition for you guys, but it can wait till the end of the chapter.**

"When Stoick approached us asking your hand in marriage, we asked why? He said that you are the strongest girl in Hiccup's generation, and that he has taken quite a liking to you. We would have said yes if not for one thing. Hiccup was always getting into trouble, and there was this other young lad that we thought you liked." Mom started explaining.

"Who did you think I liked?" I've always liked Hiccup, so who, if not Hiccup, did she think I liked?

"Snotlout of course. You and him are always around each other" she said simply.

"Are you kidding me? I hate Snotlout! He never leaves me alone! I'd much rather Hiccup than Snotlout!" I yelled. Me liking Snotlout? That's gross on so many levels.

"We figured out your feelings for the boys not a week later. Unfortunately we had already said no to Stoick in hopes for you to be with Snotlout." Mom said a little sad.

"Why the depressing tone? At least you didn't marry me to Snotlout." I said happily.

"He may be all your able to get honey" she said even sadder.

"What do you mean? Me and Hiccup both like each other."

"You see, we didn't just say no. We laughed in his face and said that would be the worst thing in the world."

"YOU WHAT? You better go apologize to the chief, or else me and Hiccup will never get married" my mom raised her eye brows in a questioning manner. "Not that I want one, it's I don't want to be with Snotlout" I added hastily.

"I wish we could Astrid, but your father has to much pride to do so. Your only hope to be with Hiccup, is for Hiccup to propose."

"That shouldn't be to hard considering what happened last night."

"And what happened last night?" Mom now had a serious expression.

"Well..." There's no way I could lie to my mom, she always saw right through my lies. "I found him and pinned him down. I grabbed his manhood, but Hiccup wouldn't let me go farther. I got off and we made some rules in our relationship. We fell asleep cuddling, and I woke up naked. I thought he had touched me in my sleep, so I went to touch him and he was awake. He told me I was dreaming and undressed myself. We then went on to have about a ten minute conversation without me realizing I was naked. Then when we were walking home, there was a lot of teasing on both our parts."

Mom just sat there emotionless for five minutes, it was as if she couldn't comprehend what I had said. She sat there for a couple more minutes before saying something.

"I can't say I'm happy, but at the same time I'm not disappointed. What I can say is this though, I knew I always liked Hiccup. His parents raised him right. If that would have been any other guy, you could be pregnant right now."

"I know don't remind me. It's bad enough I had to be rejected, but for you to bring it up too, that's just cruel."

My mom's only response to this was a chuckle.

"Wait, that still doesn't explain the comment you made to me about Hiccup's size?" I still wanted that question answered.

"Oh, well when Stoick was telling us the benefits of marring Hiccup, he said that Hiccup had a growth spurt in places that all women like. Me and your father assumed he meant his penis size. We didn't ask how he knew, we just took his word for it. Now I have a question for you." Mom stated.

"Alright, what?" I got a bad feeling about this.

"Did Hiccup really hit a growth spurt?"

I knew it! Why can't people see that I'm not comfortable talking about this?

"Yes he did."

"How big is he?" Mom asked. What did she think this was asking how someone's day was? This is private, and personal information.

"Hard to say since he wasn't fully hard, but when I held him he was ten inches long and six inches wide."

Mom whistled. "Got your father beat."

"I didn't need to know that" I exclaimed. There's a lot of things I could go without know, and that was one of them.

"That may not be a good thing at first though. It's going to hurt a lot. Your father's about half that size and that's the worst pain I've ever felt."

"Way to freak me out even more mom. I already know it's going to hurt a lot, and I probably won't walk for a week." Good going mom, now I'm ever more scared to have sex.

"You'd be lucky to only be out of commission for a week. I was out for a week and a have after your father. Your going to be out for almost a month with Hiccup."

"Your not helping the situation mom."

"Well this is going to make things worse. To ensure you don't get pregnant, your not allowed to have vaginal sex until your married." That's worse?

"How exactly is that worse? I don't feel pain at all." I was seriously confused, and my mom seemed to see that.

"Well there is another hole down there Astrid."

"You mean my butt? That's...weird though." In the butt? I've never heard of that happening.

"It may be, but men love it. They say it feels way better then our vagina."

"If it feels better than in the vagina, then how is this worse?" I still wasn't understanding how it was bad.

"It feels better for the man, not the women. It feels about ten times worse than in the vagina."

"It feels..,worse" I croaked.

"For you yes, but for Hiccup, he will have never felt anything better." Mom smiled and left.

I want me and Hiccup to be closer, but we can't have vaginal sex. The only option is in my butt. I want Hiccup to feel good, but I don't want to feel that pain. Then a thought crossed my mind.

Mom said he will have never felt anything better, and my only hope to be with Hiccup is if he proposes. I'll let him fuck my ass as a little present so to speak, in hopes that it will get him to think about proposing. If we have sex, there's no way we wouldn't be together, Hiccup's not that guy to leave after sex. Plans perfect. Nothing can go wrong as long as I bring rope. I'll need to tie myself down so I don't hurt Hiccup because of the pain. Once I'm tied down, Hiccup can do as he pleases.

With my plan made, I ran down to the market to buy some rope. Next thing I need is to get Hiccup alone, and preferably in the forest.

**I told you guys there would be some anal in this story, so prepare it's coming soon. Now on to my proposition. A review asked for longer chapters, so let's make a deal. Right now it is at 7 notifications per update, and each update I make it 1000 words minimum. So I'm thinking that I'll increase my minimum to 1500, but it will take 15 notifications. I'm at 138 right now, and once I got to 150 it was going to be 10 notifications per chapter. So I say and extra notification for an extra 100 words. You guys choose which of the two options alright. It's either 10 for a minimum of 1000, or 15 for a minimum of 1500. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Aright guys I'm back. Sorry I took such a big period off, but I got lazy, and discouraged in writing this story. Good new for you guys though, longer chapters! At the end I'll respond to a few of the comments.**

I had a plan, and everything would work out okay. Unfortunately for me nothing for was going as planned. My plan was simple. go buy some rope and get Hiccup alone, but it seemed that at every turn my plan was being foiled.

First it was my mom. I went to leave the house to go buy the rope, and somehow my mom knew exactly what I was doing.

"Astrid, I know were, and what your doing. I cannot say i agree, nor disagree with what your trying to do. Just remember that this is your decision, and if you get hurt in the end, it's your fault."

"Mom, I know what I'm doing. Everything is going to be fine."

"Okay, I trust you. I want you to answer one thing for me first" mom said.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" If she already knows what I'm planning to do, what does she want to know?

"Why are you going to put yourself through this? What makes this boy so special?"

"If you must know, I'm doing this in hopes of Hiccup wanting to propose to me. He's the only guy I've ever liked, and probably will be the only one I ever will."

My mother nodded her head, and walked away. With that humiliating conversation over with I started heading to the market.

With my luck being terrible, Ruff decided to show up right as I purchased the rope.

"What's with the rope Astrid?"

"Oh you know, training purposes" I lied.

"Rope for training? I thought you only trained with an axe?" Damn, she knew my training habits.

"I'm using it to hold up some targets for target practice." That wasn't entirely a lie. I did used targets for training.

"Oh cool, I'll come with. I need to work on my accuracy anyways."

"No!" I yelled. "I mean, you can't because I heard your mom calling you to help her disciplining Tuff." My lie worked, because Ruff's eye's lit up, and before i knew it she was running back to home.

With my rope, and no more distractions, I went in search for Hiccup.

I went to his house, and he wasn't there. I went to the great hall, and someone told me that they had seen him by the forge, so I started making my way to the forge. Before I got out of the great hall though, I could hear the villagers rambling on about why I was looking for Hiccup, and if he was going to live to see tomorrow. If they only knew what I had planned for Hiccup.

I arrived at the forge and saw smoke coming out the chimney, so Hiccup was there. Good, now I can initiate faze two of my plan.

I opened the door, and was surprised to see Gobber, not Hiccup.

"Oh, hey Gobber. I thought you were Hiccup. Do you know were he is?" I asked, clearly disappointed that I did not find Hiccup.

"What did the boy do this time? I'll punish him for you."

"No, he didn't do anything wrong. I'm just looking for him because he promised to help me with my training." Again with the lying. All this for one boy, is he even worth it? Who am I kidding, of course he's worth it! He's Hiccup!

"Really? Your willingly talking to Hiccup?" Gobber asked quite curiously. "I don't buy it. I think your just trying to get him alone so you and the other kids can pick on him some more."

"No I promise! I would never do that to Hiccup!" Why is it so hard to believe that I just want to be with Hiccup? Oh right, no one likes Hiccup.

"Why should I believe you?"

What can I say that with make Gobber believe me? I guess I'll have to tell him the truth. "Because I like him" great, now four people kn ow I like Hiccup.

"What do you mean you like Hiccup?" Gobber sated skeptically.

"I mean I LIKE Hiccup. I always have, and probably always will."

"Alright I'll tell you. He went home about five minutes ago." Great, so I have to go all the way back to his house. "But, I find out that anything happened to HIccup because of you, I'll make sure you never take another step outside again."

"I promise I won't do anything to harm him."

"What ever, now get out of here. I got a lot of work to do."

I didn't know Gobber cared so much about Hiccup. No worries though, Hiccup won't have anything to complain about after tonight.

I got to the top of the hill just in time to see Hiccup scurry back into his house.

Weird, it's almost like Hiccup is trying to avoid me.

I knocked on his door, and he didn't answer. He must be trying to avoid me.

"Hiccup, I know your in there! Come out here right now! We need to talk." That wasn't a lie. Were actually going to have a talk about why he's avoiding me before I let him go anywhere near my butt. I may like him, but I still have values, and being with someone who cares about me is one of them.

Hiccup poked his head out the door and said "Hey Astrid, what a surprise seeing you. What brings you here?"

"Really, like it isn't obvious why I'm here" with that I shoved my way into the door, sending Hiccup to the floor. I turned and locked the door before helping him up.

"Two things need to be said here. First, why are you avoiding me?"

"I wasn't avoiding you. I'm just staying a distance from you, and I'm staying a distance from you because of the second thing you want to talk about."

He knew? How could he know? "What's the second thing?" I asked, hoping that he didn't know.

"That you want to break up with me" Hiccup said looking like he was going to cry.

"What? No! That's not it at all! I don't want to break up with you, I wanted us to go into the forest together and have it just be us." How could he think I would want to break up with him?

"Okay" Hiccup said, clearly he was confused. "Whats up with the rope then? I thought you were planning on tying me to a tree and throwing your axe at my head."

I swatted his arm. "No the rope is not for you. It's for me, and as to the purpose of the rope, you'll know soon enough. Now let's go." I grabbed his hand and hauled him out his house and into the forest.

"Astrid calm down! Stop dragging me, I can walk for myself!" Hiccup yelled after about five minutes of being dragged.

"I wouldn't have to drag you if you would walk faster" I exclaimed.

"Walk faster! You didn't even give me a chance to walk! You just started pulling."

"Fine! We can walk at your pace."

"Thank you." Hiccup said feeling very relieved that he wasn't being dragged anymore. "Why are you in such a rush anyways?"

"I'm in a rush because this is going to be very special, and if you knew what it was you would probably be in a rush too."

It never occurred to me that Hiccup may not want to do this. Well, if he wouldn't do it willingly, I'd just have to use the rope on him.

"What do you mean I'd be in a rush to? Is it that important?"

"Yes it is, and I'm telling you right now that I want this. So do it for me please?"

"I don't even know what it is I'm supposed to be doing" Hiccup said.

"Please just promise me you'll do it."

"If it makes you happy. I promise that I'll do what ever it is that you want." Hiccup said while putting a hand over his heart.

"Thank you." I looked up, and saw that we arrived at the cove. "Finally, were here."

I started to make my way into the cove, and Hiccup made suite to follow, but I stopped him.

"Nope, it's a surprise. You got to wait out here until I call you in."

I continued my way into the cove leaving Hiccup confused.

I arrived on the other side of the cove, and found a tree to tie myself to. I quickly got naked, and got on all fours. I started with my legs, and once i was done with my legs I tied my hands together. Once I was all tied up I tied the remaining part of the rope around the tree so I couldn't get away. With that being tied, I raised my ass a bit so it was high in the air.

Everything was perfect, now the only thing that was missing was Hiccup.

"Hiccup, you can come in now!" I yelled.

Silence, that's all there was.

I turned my head to see if Hiccup had come in, and he did. He was just standing there with his jaw handing down.

"Astrid what are yo-"

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come and fuck me?" I said cutting him off.

**Alright so there is chapter 12. Like it, don't like it I don't care. I like it and that's what matters, but if you do too, then review, follow, and favorite please. **

**To the person who said they don't like it when the character is large: I think it makes it more of a challenge to Astrid, especially since anal is involved. **

**To the one who pm's me instead of reviewing: Thank you. I don't doubt that your my biggest fan lol. **

**To everyone who wanted an update: Sorry, but I'll probably be updating more often now. It all depends on this chapters turn out though. **

** I got the 1500 word per chapter though, and I will be from now on! That's all everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright guy don't expect this to be good, because I'm only updating cause I'm bored and have nothing else to do. **

It seemed as if hours past, but in reality it was only a few seconds, and all the while Hiccup just stood there slack jawed. With him just standing there it made me think that maybe I'm not appealing. I mean all Hiccup has ever seen is my face, so maybe he thinks the rest of my body is disgusting. I instinctively tried to cover myself and remembered my state of vulnerability. I was Hiccup's for the taking. He could do what ever he wanted. He could leave me here, or worse, go get some other guys to see.

I was panicking so much in my head that I didn't even notice Hiccup was no longer standing were he was. I looked around, but I couldn't see him anywhere. My only blind spot was directly behind me, so I had no way of knowing he was there.

With me fretting about what Hiccup was doing once again, I was surprised when I felt a hand on my back.

"I'm assuming this is what you made me promise to do?" Hiccup question sounding nervous.

"Yes, and no. I talked to my mom about what we happened when I found you that night, and she said a few things to me." I mumbled out that last part hoping the I wouldn't have to explain, and we could just fuck already.

"She said what to you?"

Damn, he heard me. "She said that she forbids me to have vaginal sex."

"Then why are you in such a vulnerable position? I could easily take advantage of you right now if I wanted."

"I had the same thought too, but that's when she told me about another kind of sex. One were I can't get pregnant, so we can do it as much as we want" I stated while smiling.

"What do you mean another type of sex? I've never heard of anything else." Even though I couldn't see Hiccup, I could still hear in his voice that he was confused.

"I'll answer you question with another. What other hole do you see back there?"

"What do you mean, oh never mind."

"Yes, we are going to something my mother described as anal. It's were you put it in my butt, and that's pretty much it." How else could I explain that to him? If I would have said anything about the pain involved for me he wouldn't do it.

"Why do we have to do this exactly?"

"We have to because I want to, and you promised. Now either get started already, or come were I can see you so I can yell at you."

To my surprise, I heard Hiccup start to take his clothes off.

It wasn't long before I felt Hiccup's hands on my hips, and then I felt it. Hiccup's dick was rest in my crack, and he seemed massive. How was that going to fit in such a tight space?

I started to panic again, and started having second thoughts about doing this. I started moving forward a bit, only to be pulled back by Hiccup. I was about to say something when I felt the head of his dick starting to press on my asshole.

It was happening, and now it couldn't be stopped. I reminded myself that I wanted this, and started pushing back a bit on his head while he pushed. It wasn't working though, he was either to big, or I was to tight. Hiccup seemed to notice the problem too.

"Are you sure this is what your supposed to do? I can't even work get it in."

"Yes I'm sure. Stop trying to be gentle and just put it in already, or am I going to have to go back to the village and tell them you couldn't do it?" I teased. I probably shouldn't have teased him because it turns out he really was being gentle, but that last comment really put him in gear.

He pressed harder, and actually managed to get the tip in. It hurt so much! It felt like I was being ripped in two. I had to fight the urge to scream, and I was trying my hardest not to cry.

Again, saying not to be gentle was a mistake. He didn't wait more than three seconds before thrusting into my ass.

I couldn't stop myself from screaming this time. That didn't even faze Hiccup. He must have thought I was screaming in please because he pumped into my ass even harder and all the way this time.

I kept screaming and crying every time Hiccup would thrust. Even with me screaming and tears running down my face, Hiccup kept going.

It was ten minutes later when I felt Hiccup cum in my ass, but at this point I was just laying there crying. My throat hurt to much to scream, and there was no point in trying to resist, I was tied up.

Hiccup pulled out of my ass and I was relieved it was finally over.

Then I remembered that it was my mother's fault in why this happened. If it wasn't for her telling me about this, and refusing Stoick's marriage contract, I wouldn't have had to do this. Actually, I can't blame it on my mother, she made it clear that this was my decision, and it was my stupid idea to tie myself up and let Hiccup have his way with me.

With all this going on in my mind, I was completely oblivious to what Hiccup was doing. I was only brought out of my thought because I felt Hiccup pressing against my ass again. I couldn't do this again, I had to stop him.

"Hiccup, no. Were done" I croaked.

"What, why? That felt amazing!"

"Yeah for you. Did you even realize that I was crying the whole time?"

"You were? Why didn't you tell me to stop if you didn't like it?" Hiccup was really confused now.

"I let you continue because of how good it felt for you" I stated.

"But it didn't feel good for you?"

"No it didn't. It hurt so much. If you would have taken it slower, then maybe it would have felt good for me too."

"Oh. I'm sorry Astrid."

"It's okay, I wanted to do this remember? Just don't forget I did it for you." He better not forget what I went through just to please him. I never do anything for anyone else's sake, and here I am on my hands and knees. If he doesn't remember this, I'll make him regret it. "Now can you please untie me?"

"Oh, right sorry."

Hiccup scurried over to me, and began untying my hands first. Once he got my hands I told him to untie the rope for the tree. I could untie my legs.

Once I was completely untied, I went to get up, and remembered Ruff telling me I wouldn't be able to walk.

"Alright Hiccup, since I let you do that to me, you got to carry me home, and grab my clothes for me." I didn't have to explain that I wouldn't be able to walk because I still was hurting, and I got a free ride home now.

Hiccup brought me my clothes, and I was about to open my mouth to say that he has to dress me too, but he beat me to it.

"Your dressing yourself, so don't even ask." Damn, guess a free ride home is the best I was going to get out of him.

After getting dressed, I got on Hiccup's back and we started heading to the village.

There wasn't much talking on the way back. I was stilling hurting, and every step it sent a jolt of pain through my mid section. Hiccup was probably quite because he was thinking about why I let him do that to me. I decided I was going to answer that question for him.

"I let you do that because I like you a lot, and want to share that stuff with you." It seems I was right that Hiccup was wondering why.

"I kind of figured you liked me a lot, but what do you mean that stuff?"

"The sexual stuff." I couldn't help but blush.

"But why do you want to share that stuff with me?"

"Maybe I want to be with you" I said simply.

"I thought we were already dating?"

"Maybe I meant wanting to be with you in a more committed relationship." This definitely confused Hiccup.

"What do you mean, oh never mind. I understand what you meant" he said nervously.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He just fucked my ass, but when it comes to marriage, he gets all nervous.

After that we didn't talk at all. The pain in my mid section was starting to go away, and I was starting to fall asleep on Hiccup's back, and that's when I got another idea.

"Hiccup, instead of dropping me off at my house, could I sleep with you at your house tonight?"

"Yeah sure, but only if my dad isn't home when we get their."

I smiled, I knew he wouldn't be there, and I think Hiccup did too. Both our parents our dad's have been talking all day about having a meeting about the dragon's nest.

We arrived at his house, and no surprise, his dad wasn't there. That means I got to sleep with him.

He carried us up the stairs, and that's when I realized that he actually carried me the entire way. He didn't slow down or say anything about carrying me at all. Looks like he really is a lot stronger than what we give him credit for.

That was my final thought before I fell asleep with Hiccup in his bed.

**Alright there is the sex that you guys have been waiting for. Sorry it sucks, but in my defense, I'm only 15, and I don't right these everyday. lol, also it's anal so it wasn't supposed to be all loving and pleasure for both parties. **

**Now onto when I'll update next. The next update will be when I get 100 reviews. I think I'm at like 87 right now, so only 13 more and you guys get an update. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Time for change guys. **

_Hiccup's P.O.V_

I just laid there with Astrid passed out in my arms. I'd been up for hours, and I just couldn't stop thinking about what I'd done to her. How could I be so careless to not even hear her scream for mercy? I don't deserve her, she deserves better than me. As much as it pains me to do this, I have to. For her sake, and happiness.

I slipped my way out of the bed, and made my way for the door. My first stop was to go to Ruffnut's house.

Once I got to Ruff's house, I climbed my way into her window. Luckily for me, she was asleep and Tuffnut wasn't in his bed.

I went over to Ruff's bed, and used my powers to look into her memories. Good, she hadn't told anyone about Astrid's feelings for me. With knowing that, I erased all her memories about Astrid's feelings towards me.

After that I headed off to the Hofferson home.

When I got there I was surprised to see that Astrid's mom was outside.

"I saw you take Astrid to your house. What was with that?" She didn't sound angry, she sounded amused more than anything.

"Uh, she just wanted to sleep over at my house because she was tired, and didn't want to be alone" I said nervously trying to avoid talking about what happened in the forest.

"One fuck, and she can't get enough of you? Must have been good."

My mouth fell open. How did she know about that? Oh wait, Astrid said she got the idea from her mom.

"I'm only joking with you boy, and yes I knew."

"I know, I just forgot Astrid told me you knew" I said.

"The real question here is why you aren't with her right now, and don't lie to me. I know when you are lying."

What was I to do? I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't want to tell her the truth. Well I guess there's no harm in telling her the truth if I was going to wipe her memory clean anyways.

"I hurt her yesterday. I didn't acknowledge her screaming, and crying. I didn't deserve what she did for me, so I decided to put an end to it. As your probably well aware I'm not very normal. I've got powers, and I can do many things."

"Yes, I've been told about you special abilities. What I want to know, is why your telling me this?"

"Well, after today I realized that Astrid deserves better than me, so we won't be together. I'm going to use my power to wipe her memory of any feelings she has had towards me. I've already done it to Ruffnut, and that's why I came here tonight. I came to wipe your memory of Astrid's feelings as well." The whole time I was saying this I was staring at the ground trying to hide my tears.

"I see, well I would like to ask that you do not wipe my memory for two reasons."

This caught me off guard. I did not expect to be making a deal about her me wiping her memory. "Oh, and what would those two reasons be?"

"Well the first is that I like you guys together. Your the only guy on the island that doesn't see her for just the exterior. You treat her like a woman, and not like something to own" her mother said proudly.

"Well, thanks. My mom taught me right." I was more surprised than thankful. "And the second?"

"You and Astrid are engaged" she said flatly.

"WHAT! When did this happen!" Me and Astrid engaged? This has to be a dream.

"Well your father came a while back and asked for her hand in marriage. We said no because we thought she liked Snotlout. When she told me she liked you though, I made my husband go apologize to the chief. After he apologized, we worked out a marriage contract."

I was speechless. What was I supposed to say after that? Mrs. Hofferson seemed to know that I wasn't going to say anything, so she carried on.

"We have not told anyone about this, so you have no need to worry about that. I still don't want to forget this Hiccup. I've devised a plan if your willing to listen." I nodded my head for her to continue. Why not listen? If I didn't like it, I could just erase her memory. "This is all provided you are capable of doing this. I think that if you are going to follow though with this plan, then make it a good one. Erase everyone's memory on the island of any interactions of you two, and the only way for them to remember is for Astrid to remember. Everyone except me of course. I want to know the truth and be able to observe what happens."

"That would take a lot of my power, but I think I could do it. I don't think Astrid will remember though, and what do you mean observe" I left out the part were doing this could kill me. I've only just begun training and doing something like this is very extreme.

"The God's have a plan, and if it's meant to be, then there's nothing you can do to prevent you tow from being together. I would like to observe the interactions between you after this event. She will most likely treat you like the village does, and I want to see how you take it. It would show a lot of restraint to not fight back after all these years and for what is to come."

I just stood there silently debating if I should do this or not. I don't see why I shouldn't? Mrs. Hofferson has never said anything mean about me, that I'm aware of at least. It's decided then, I'll follow through with her plan.

"Alright, I've made my decision. I'll do your plan and erase everyone's memory, aside from yours." She nodded her head saying thank you. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get Astrid out of my bed, and put her in the forest somewhere. Her head is going to hurt a bit so it will make it look like she hit her head and got knocked out."

"Fair enough, I hope you know what your doing Hiccup" she said before leaving and going into her house.

I set off to my house and when I got there I was surprised to see Astrid waiting for me inside.

"What are you doing Astrid" I asked curiously.

"What am I doing! What are you doing? I was sleeping, and I wake up to you gone in the middle of the night!" She snapped at me.

"Sorry, but I had to take care of some things" I answered quietly.

"Take care of something? What was I not good enough for you? Did you go sleep with another girl" she said on the verge of tears.

"NO! Your perfect Astrid, and I would never cheat on you. I love you Astrid, I would never do anything to hurt you."

She was very surprised that I said I love you, but I thought why not? It's true, and she won't remember anything after tonight.

In her state of shock, I focused on all her memories of me, and erased them. Sure enough, Astrid passed out from me using my power on her.

With the challenging part with Astrid over with, I picked her up bridal style and carried her out of my house and into the forest. Once I found a suitable location where no harm would come to her while being unconscious, I laid her down and left.

Now came the hardest part of tonight, erasing everyone on the island's memory of Astrid's feelings towards me.

I wanted to do it in a safe place where nothing would happen to me if I got knocked out from using to much power. At first nothing came to mind, but then I remembered the place where all this started from, the cove. I started making my way towards the cove, and I couldn't help think of how lonely I was going to be, again. I've been the outcast my entire life, and now when I have someone who actually acknowledges my presence, and not in a negative way, I have to erase her memory.

I got to the cove and made my way to the center of the cove. This was it, I was about to try something so dangerous that I could die, and no one is here trying to stop me.

I started focusing on all the memories the villagers had of me and Astrid together, and erased them.

The last thing I thought about before my vision went black was that life sucks.

**Alright that is the big change I am giving you guys. Sorry it was late, but school got busy and I had stuff to do. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys gave me some feedback on this, and if you liked it or not. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I kept reminding myself to update, but I was to lazy to start the chapter, and I was busy. Enough with the author note, on with the chapter!**

**Astrid's P.O.V**

My whole body hurt, mostly my head, but there was still a dull throb coursing through my entire body. I opened my eyes and immediately got a head ache.

I looked at my surroundings and found that I was in the middle of the forest. I tried to remember what happen, but for the life of me I could remember anything.

Then I noticed my axe sticking out of a tree. This struck me as odd because I didn't remember wanting to train at all yesterday. To be completely honest with myself, I didn't really remember anything from the past month.

I tried to think back, but every time I would try my brain would throb and I would get light headed.

I came to a conclusion that I must be concussed. That would explain why my head hurts and I don't remember anything.

With that thought in mind, I got to my feet, grabbed my axe, and started heading back towards the village.

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I woke up and to say my body hurt was an understatement. I was in agonizing pain, but then a thought occurred to me. If I'm feeling this pain, I must be still alive. That means I actually did it! Even though it hurt to breathe I couldn't help but smile at my success.

Once the pain became tolerable I tried to stand up and immediately fell back down. I was seeing stars after just trying to stand? This was going to be a long walk home. It's going to take like four hours just to get half way if this is how I feel the whole way.

I tried to stand again and fell, but this time it was because I saw something moving in the shadows out of the corner of my eye.

The large blob in the shadows moved into some sunlight just long enough for me to identify it, a dragon.

Of all the times a dragon has to pop up it had to be when I can barely stand. That's just my luck.

The dragon started slowly moving closer, and I couldn't help think as to why I am still alive? It could have eaten my while I was unconscious, but here I am.

"Will you just shut up already! Ever since you woke up it's been non stop!"

I was stunned to say the least. Did that dragon really just talk to me?

"Um, why are you talking"? I asked a little scared.

"That's complicated to answer, but if you want I could give it a try." I nodded my head in response. "Well first off, were not really talking. Were just sharing our thoughts. Only after finding your partner you can do this" the dragon said.

"Wow, partner? I didn't agree to anything" I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Not that way you twit. That's just gross that you would even think about that. What I meant was we are partners in battle, only the gifted are given such partners" he explained.

"What do you mean gifted?" I was still very confused.

"Special powers, and don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about because I watched you use them four days ago."

"Of course I know what special powers your talking about. Wait, did you just say four days ago?" Please be lying, please be lying.

"Yup, going on day five tomorrow. I've been here sitting and waiting till you woke up" the dragon said cheerfully.

"Right, because your my partner. Why do I need a partner, and why do I get one again?" I questioned.

"You need a partner to stay with you and watch your back. Why you get one is a little longer to explain. You get one because you are special. With you being special because of the God's blood, I am also infused with the God's blood. As your powers grow so do mine. For example; I just learned how to shoot the plasma bolts a while back, and I'm guessing you learned how to do something too?"

"I learned how to manipulate elements a while ago if that's what your talking about. I'm not really good at it though. I can only manipulate things for about fifteen minutes before I need to stop, and that's if it's a small amount" I said.

"Regardless of how good you are at it, you learned something new and so did I. I'm more excited for when you become stronger so I can do some more cool things like shooting plasma bolts!" the dragon yelled.

It occurred to me that I didn't even know this dragon's name, or if he even had one. I didn't even introduce myself now that I think about it.

"Seeing as were partners, I think we should introduce ourselves. My names Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and what might your name be?"

"Nice to meet you Hiccup. My names Toothless." He gave me a smile that was definitely not Toothless.

"Nice to meet you as well Toothless. Now I think I should be getting back to my village now, I've kind of been gone for four days and I'm not wanting it to be a fifth."

I tried standing again and the stars in my eyes came rushing back causing me to fall back down.

"Hey Hiccup why walk when we can just fly? Hop on and I'll take you back to your village" Toothless said.

I managed to finally get on top of Toothless after ten minutes and got in position to fly for the first time in my life.

"You might want to hold on to something" he instructed.

Before I could even consider what to hold onto Toothless took off like a speeding bullet back to the village.

**Alright guys I'm sorry this would have been up on Tuesday but I was typing and it all got deleted and I got angry so I stopped typing. **

**Before someone gets confused, yes there is a four day time gap between Astrid, and Hiccup's P.O.V's. **


End file.
